A typical form of known endoscope has a handle from which extends a flexible shaft terminating in a distal or operative end which is inserted into a cavity to be inspected. To enable the shaft to reach inaccessible locations, and to be capable of controlled adjusting movement, the shaft is flexible and incorporates wires which are pulled in a controlled way as a result of manual adjustment of remote knobs or wheels on the endoscope handle. Light is also transmitted through the shaft between the handle and the distal end of the shaft, to enable the cavity to be inspected. It is also usual to provide two tubes extending between the handle and the distal end of the shaft, one for leading air and water to the distal end of the shaft, and one for biopsy and suction.
The application of suction is controlled by means of a value on the handle. The valve is connected to adjacent tubing by soldered connections, and the internal passages defined by this arrangement are complex in shape and virtually impossible to clean thoroughly. It will be realised that body fluids are sucked through these passages and the ability to clean them effectively is highly desirable.
An object of the invention is to provide a valve body for an endoscope, the valve body being readily cleaned and of a simpler and cheaper construction than the prior soldered arrangement.